It's In Your Nature
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: What happens after Pam helps Jessica with her video blog, only to stumble across a human within her bar that would prove to be quite a formidable fulfillment of her natural desires to feed and fuck? Will the human find what she's looking for after all, and more importantly will she make it out alive? / Zimela, don't like don't read.


It was a relatively early evening at Fangtasia, Jessica rushing into the place, her laptop in tow. When she saw Pam sitting in her office, the door open, she rushed in and shut the door, smiling brightly. She knew this could be her chance to get Pam on her blog, especially since so many baby vampires had been questioning her about the subject, one Pam was quite familiar with. Pam looked up from her nail file, her permed hair whipping around as she looked to the teenage vampire.

"What do you want, Cheeto? I'm in the middle of somethin'." Pam greeted, moving on to her other hand.

"Well, uh, I was just wondering if you could help me out with somethin' for my video blog." Jessica replied, moving the laptop in her hands a bit

Pam rolled her eyes. She found it such a horrendous thing.

"Why do you always gotta carry that damn thing around with you?" Pam asked, tossing her nail file onto her desk.

"Cuz, I never know when I'm gonna wanna make a post, Pam. Please! C'mon!" Jessica whined and begged, wanting nothing more in that moment than to have Pam on her vlog.

She sighed, putting her feet down, having had them perched up on the corner of her desk. She glared at the woman before her analytically for a long while, tilting her head with slight thought.

"Alright, cupcake, what's the... topic... of discussion this time?" Pam asked, sitting back in her chair.

"Well, a lot of young vampires out there been askin' 'bout somethin' called, uh, feeding around..."

Pam's face lit up with intrigue, raising her right eyebrow as if to show her interest.

"Mm, well... ah, what the hell... bring that ugly thing over here." Pam said, gesturing towards herself.

Squealing, Jessica shut the door as Fangtasia began filling with music and patrons, and rushed over to the woman. She smiled as she opened the lid of her laptop and turned on the video feed.

"Hey y'all." Jessica started with a wave. "I got another awesome guest for you. Pam, here, is gonna talk to us about what she likes to call 'feeding around'."

Pam wore a pleasant smirk on her rounded features, her blue eyes standing out with her makeup.

"Feedin' around is basically sleepin' around, but you get to eat." Pam explained.

"Thanks for takin' the time." Jessica said with a slight nod.

"Normally, I wouldn't but since this is a topic so close to my cold, dead heart, I couldn't refuse." Pam spoke, her southern drawl evident, enough to make someone weak in the knees.

"What do you wanna know?" Pam asked.

"Um... I guess let's start out with... why?" Jessica replied with a shrug.

"Why?" Pam repeated with much confusion, finding it a stupid question.

She huffed a sigh before going on.

"It feels good."

"Oh, well, I mean... of course it feels good." Jessica agreed. "But, is that the only reason that-that you do it?"

"Mm, no. It's empowering to satisfy your desires. To divide and conquer. To own a human's blood." She spoke fondly. "And especially for you young ones out there, it's a quick way to learn, to stretch your vampire muscles, so to speak. Some... get off to a rocky start, and accidentally kill truckers. And then have no clue how to dispose of the body. We wouldn't want that to happen to any of you, now, would we?"

She leaned towards Jessica as she asked this, a wicked grin playing across her glossed lips.

"Um, I heard a little bit about safe feedin' but when I try to Google it, I can't never find a straight answer." Jessica said, gesturing her thumb at Pam. "Maybe you could explain?"

"Well, the main thing to watch out for is Hep. D. That can weaken you, a lot." She said, her drawl thick. "It's not common, but it's out there."

"So how do you protect yourself?"

"Can't." Pam said shortly, looking to Jessica. "Other than to stay away from those humans. Look for dark circles under the eyes, lethargy, and their blood tasting slightly metallic..."

A pondering look flashed over her face.

"It's hard to tell, actually, so be careful when you're pickin' your meals." She warned in an all too alluring tone.

"GTK." Jessica nodded, causing Pam to flash her a look. "Oh, that's, uh, good to know."

For a few moments, Pam just glared at the baby vampire, unable to fully comprehend her, frustrated by her. She then turned to look back to the camera.

"Um, what about the emotional part?" Jessica questioned. "Any words of wisdom for us more sensitive types?"

"This is somethin' I'll never personally never understand. You have to see it this way," She said, looking to Jessica then the camera. "It's in your nature you and can't fight nature. It's only a matter of time before you give yourself over to it so why waste energy wrestling the inevitable?"

Jess's brows furrowed slightly as Pam spoke.

"I guess we aren't too far from our humanity. Humans aren't just food to us."

Pam rolled her eyes.

"I mean... only a few years ago I was a warm-blooded Hamby, you know? Goin' to church barbecues, and abortion clinic protests and it can be hard to let that go. It takes time."

"Well... you're gettin' there... makin' slow... but steady progress."

"I am?" Jessica asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, look at you, already a recoverin' monogamist." Pam said, making Jessica feel quite prideful, to the point she was gushing. "Next topic, tuts."

"Um... oh um, initiation. I, uh, I usually let them come to me." The red head said, gesturing towards herself.

"Oh, no. No, no. no. Where is the fun in that?" Pam asked with a laugh. ""I like to eye fuck 'em. Give 'em all sorts of mixed signals. Then I'll slowly waltz up, maybe bat my eyelashes, or flash a sassy smile. Then I tell 'em exactly what I wanna do and how I'm gonna do it. Works. Every. Time."

Jessica breathed a laugh, imagining what it would be like to use Pam's tactics to her own advantage.

"Okay, come on. That's enough chat room fun, let's go procuring. What are you in the mood for? Black, white? Male, female?" Pamela questioned, letting out a slight laugh afterwards. "How about another firecrotch? That might be cute."

She leaned towards Jessica for a moment before wriggling her right eyebrow at the camera. Standing up, she exited her office in search of a little midnight snack, unaware she'd get hell of a lot more than she had dared hoped for.


End file.
